


Dean Winchester.

by annabeth_the_spn_nerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little bit of sadness but it's okay because they're in love, Fluff, M/M, S14- right after Michael left Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_the_spn_nerd/pseuds/annabeth_the_spn_nerd
Summary: Before he met the Winchesters, Castiel was one of heaven's many soldiers. He was a good angel- a good soldier. He was always to do as he was told. Always. And then, he was told to rescue Dean Winchester from Hell.---He didn't know it yet, but his life was about to be flipped right upside down.





	Dean Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I wrote this at 2AM, and then when I saw it later this morning I figured... it's actually not bad, I might as well post it. I was having a lot of emotions when I wrote this, probably because it was two in the morning, so this is all about Cas and how he felt when he met Dean. I hope you like it!

Dean Winchester.   
  
Just two little words - and yet- they had changed Castiel's life completely 10 years ago. And despite all of the horrible things that had happened, those 10 years over the best things in Castiel's long long life.   
  
Before he met the Winchesters, Castiel was one of heaven's many soldiers. He never broke the rules - never felt the need to, since he was convinced that everything he was made to do was because of God's will and therefore, just. Yes, he doubted occasionally, but he quickly pushed those thoughts out if his mind whenever they appeared. He was a good angel- a good soldier. He was always to do as he was told. Always.   
  
And then, he was told to rescue Dean Winchester from Hell. "He's a very important human, Castiel. We need him."   
Castiel hadn't been able to go right away, and even after he had, it was a long and dangerous journey. Eventually, he found him, torturing souls with demons- his own soul so tortured after all this time that he saw no other choice. It hurt Castiel to think that this was the righteous man that he had been sent to rescue, and that someone like that had resorted to torture. That the things that happened to him made him feel the need to resort to torture. But Dean _was_ just a man, after all...   
  
Except- Dean was _not_ "just a man". From the second Castiel caught a glimpse of his soul- even in it's current, broken state- he knew that Dean was special. His soul was- Castiel didn't know how to explain it. It's wasn't "pure". It wasn't "perfect". But it was...beautiful. Castiel had never seen anything quite like it. It made him wonder exactly what it was about Dean that made Heaven want him for something. What did they want him for? What were they going to do with that beautiful soul? No- there was no questioning Heaven, Castiel. We have rules for a reason; we need to follow them.   
  
Castiel didn't really know what to do after he brought Dean back. He knew they needed to talk, but he wasn't quite sure how to reach him. He tried to reach out to him at that gas station when he'd first awaken, but despite how special Dean was, he was not one of the few people that could hear angel's true voices, and Castiel had accidentally hurt him. Later, he was summoned at the home of Pamela Barnes, and had accidentally killed her. That poor woman. He didn't want to hurt her, but she just kept pushing with that spell, and he was forced to come without the guise of a human vessel. After that, he decided he needed to find a human body. Luckily, he'd heard the prayers of a very devout man by the name of James Novak, and after taking his vessel, (and having some very strange interactions with Jimmy's family,) he was just in time to come to the barn where Dean and Bobby were.   
  
When he arrived there, he felt a little bad about how much he'd scared them, but he figured it might be helpful to him if he wanted them to listen to him. Yeah...that wasn't quite what happened. One of the first things Dean had done was stab him in the chest. It was mildly entertaining to see the look on his face when he realized it had no affect, and Castiel had to try hard not to chuckle. This was serious- he needed to talk to Dean. And he did, but, of course, Dean didn't believe a word he said, and even once he started to believe, he still didn't like Castiel.   
  
Castiel hadn't always liked Dean that much, either. They spent quite a while strongly disliking each other, but only speaking out of necessity. There was no denying the bond between the two of them, though- that was always there.   
  
When Dean denied Heaven, denied Michael, denied his "destiny", and when his younger brother, Sam, did the same thing with Lucifer, Castiel had been both shocked and entirely unsurprised all at once. He couldn't believe that two humans could possibly have the audacity to challenge Heaven and destiny, but, he figured, if anyone were to do that, it would be the Winchesters. As time went on, Castiel felt himself growing closer and closer to the boys in his charge. He'd probably always been too close to them, really. He'd always kind of felt for them a little bit, and after seeing Dean's soul, and feeling the bond between them, he was maybe a little more caring than he needed to be. But as time passed, he just got even closer to them. Especially Dean. He'd rebelled for him. He was hunted- by people he'd once called family- because of him. He fell from grace because of him. He fell...he fell in love with him.   
  
Castiel had always been taught that angels could never have relations with humans. That they could never fall in love. that is was blasphemous. It was one of the biggest rules in Heaven, due to how powerful nephilim can be. But, after all this time...did that honestly matter anymore? Yes, nephilim were probably too powerful for the world to handle, (or to handle more than one at once, at least,) but what was he going to do, impregnate Dean? That was impossible. And yes, he was finally in Heaven's good Grace's again, and it would be sad to lose that again, but- he was constantly breaking Heaven's rules anyway. And, if he was being honest, he- how did Dean say it?- didn't give a single f*ck. He had a real family now with the Winchesters, and he was in love, and after all of this, he wasn't going to push it down anymore. He was going to grab that man and hold him tight and never let him go again. Because he couldn't. He couldn't lose him again.    
So, once they got Dean back, Castiel immediately pulled him close and kissed him deeply. When he pulled away, they looked deep into each other's eyes, both of them filled with so much emotion that they couldn't even put it into words. Finally, after a while, he smiled and simply said,   
"Dean."   
Dean smiled too, and took the angel's hand, interlocking their fingers.   
"Cas."   
  
Cas grinned- probably smiling the biggest he ever had in his life.   
  
His life...which began just about exactly ten years ago when he was first introduced to Dean Winchester. His new life, where he was no longer "Castiel, Heaven's Good Soldier", but rather, he was   
  
Cas Winchester.


End file.
